1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle, such as motorcycle, etc., on which an operator assumes a posture to straddle a saddle, and more particular, to a mount construction of a lamp unit of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a saddle-ride type vehicle comprising a frame that constitutes a framework of the saddle-ride type vehicle, a vehicle body cover that covers a vehicle body of the saddle-ride type vehicle from outside the saddle-ride type vehicle, and a lamp unit (rear lamp unit) mounted to a rear part of the frame, is known as a saddle-ride type vehicle, such as motorcycle, etc., on which an operator assumes a posture to straddle a saddle, and which has two to four wheels.
Also, the vehicle body cover described above comprises a projection that projects inward in the saddle-ride type vehicle, and the lamp unit comprises a lamp side mount provided with a lamp side mount hole, into which the projection provided on the vehicle body cover is inserted from outside the saddle-ride type vehicle.
In this manner, the vehicle body cover is mounted to the frame and the lamp unit from outside the saddle-ride type vehicle to thereby decorate an outward appearance of the saddle-ride type vehicle (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3173118).
Also, with the saddle-ride type vehicle, positioning of the lamp unit and the vehicle body cover is easy since the projection of the vehicle body cover is inserted only into the lamp side mount of the lamp unit.
With conventional saddle-ride type vehicles, however, a weight of the lamp unit cannot be born only by the projection of the vehicle body cover, so that in order to bear the weight of the lamp unit, there is caused a need of screwing (for example, four locations) the lamp unit to the frame, or the like whereby a mount construction of the lamp unit is complex.
Also, when locations, in which the lamp unit is mounted to the frame, or the like, are reduced in order to simplify the mount construction of the lamp unit, there is caused a possibility (for example, a possibility that the projection breaks near the root) that the projection provided on the vehicle body cover is damaged by vibrations etc. generated while the saddle-ride type vehicle travels.